Reach Out And Touch Faith
by Hecate Blackmood96
Summary: Están entre nosotros, los tiempos han cambiado y ellos también, no estoy a salvo, tal vez nadie lo está.
1. Summary

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"La mitología siempre ha sido uno de mis más grandes amores y sobre todo la griega y romana,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanen algún momento de mi vida una amiga y yo hicimos un proyecto, tomado Dioses, investigándolos y después dar un paso más y a partir de ellos crear mi propia mitología, estos Dioses son enteramente MIOS, no se los robé a nadie más y fueron creados en momentos en los que sentía que era mi noche más oscura y otros cuando veía el día más brillante. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Y aunque nacieron de mi mente no serían tan importantes para mí sin el apoyo de mi mejor amiga. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sin más, continuaré con este extenso viaje, obviamente empezando con los Dioses de donde vino esta inspiración… Y si, también decidí agregarle algo a cada uno de ellos por mi cuenta, sintiendo admiración e incluso devoción. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Por otro lado, enfrenté muchos problemas al querer publicar esto, desde cómo sería la narrativa, miedo a las críticas hasta el miedo y coraje de la posibilidad de que alguien pudiese robarse mis ideas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Pero siento que debería de dar aquel salto y publicar todo este gran proyecto pues le he puesto tanto de mi parte que me dolería saber que sólo ha estado en mi cabeza, sería como un final tenebroso de una película de terror "Todo estuvo solamente en su cabeza". /span/p 


	2. Prólogo

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Son reales/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Claro, cualquiera podría preguntarme el cómo lo sé y yo diría que lo siento para unos no sería suficiente pero para otros sí, no podemos ver el viento pero podemos sentirlo, podemos saber que hay en nuestro cuarto si estamos a oscuras pero aun así ¿Nos sentimos seguros? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"A veces hay situaciones, sentimientos… acciones que nos pasan o hacemos y no encontramos la explicación para ello, podemos crear una y convencernos de ello pero en el fondo sabemos que la mentira es latente y realmente no sabemos la respuesta. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Los Dioses en cambio, no se mostraran tan fácilmente ante nosotros, tal vez y suene algo estúpido pero sólo se muestran a quien es digno. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Eso creí al principio. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Uno nunca sabe que pasa en la mente de ellos, han visto y hecho tanto, nunca alcanzaría mi vida para saber el porqué de sus acciones pero al menos me ha alcanzado para maravillarme y entender tal vez no a ellos pero si a otros mortales como yo… enterdenos a nosotros mismos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Están entre nosotros, tan distintos o tan comunes como los veamos pero si volteamos tal vez no estén ahí o tal vez nos estén sosteniendo la mirada, esa mirada tan penetrante de la que no obtienes más que el reflejo de tu curiosidad. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Conviví con ella, la más poderosa, la más temible y la más difícil de ellos, fue mi gran bendición y una gran maldición pues no me bastó, no me era ni me es suficiente, tal vez ahora sufro de consecuencias, no… no sé si realmente son consecuencias ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? En plena oscuridad, viendo la rapidez con la que escribo esto aun así asegurándome que puedas leer todo esto, tal vez lo mejor sea que sepas de quienes hablo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"A quienes venero y en algún momento tal vez hagas lo mismo, a quienes temo y a quienes tú debes ser conscientes de su capacidad y ocultar el temor y cubrirlo de respeto, tal vez tú puedas, yo ya no me siento tan capaz, mi historia con ellos comenzó hace casi ocho años pero no es hasta hace tres que no puedo cerrar mis ojos sin verlos, sin sentir aquel frío viento en mi nuca, sin tener ese ligero peso en mi hombro o escuchar esa risa en mi oído cuando salgo por lo que ahora aprovecho estos momentos de oscuridad para escribir esto o bien, recopilar algunas primeras impresiones, como lo son estas primeras páginas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sé que nuestro tiempo puede que esté cerca, pero alguien debe saber de ellos, que no es algo en nosotros sino son ellos guiándonos, forzándonos con ese poder que les dimos a cambio de saciar nuestra curiosidad, mi curiosidad. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Nada es más peligroso que lo conocido, no… lo más peligroso es el saber que hay ahí. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"C.D.T/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Noviembre, 1992/span/p 


	3. Hypnos Somnus

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"strongHypnos Somnus/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Del griego Ὕπνος que significa sopor, es hijo de Nyx, la titanide de la noche, la oscuridad; aunque en otras versiones se decía que era hijo de Nyx y de Érebo, en Roma era identificado como Sxmnus./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gemelo de Thanatos, cada noche, su gemelo y él discuten por el destino de los mortales pues el sueño es un estado bastante próximo a la muerte, es muy probable que esa sea la inevitable asociación de los hermanos, el que trabajen siempre juntos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"En esculturas y otro tipo de arte es span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanrepresentado múltiples veces como un adulto joven, cuyos principales atributos son las flores de amapola y demás plantas con propiedades hipnóticas, un cuerno de opio, el cual servía para inducir el sueño así como una rama de la cual goteaba el rocío del río Leteo (el río del Olvido) así como una antorcha invertida./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Estuvo involucrado con Pasítea, una de las cárites y con ella concibió mil onírios siendo Morfeo el más importante de ellos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEs hasta ahí donde puedes encontrar en cualquier lado pero, aquella unión carecía de lo que nosotros los mortales decimos amor, atracción y cualquier cosa de ello, pues Hypnos (Somnus para los romanos) tiene una relación más estable con Hécate, span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancon quien engendró tres Dioses, Regulus Cassius (el olvido) Arsen Séneca (las pesadillas) y Ophilia Obdulia (el perdón./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hypnos es el Dios del sueño, Dios de la Hipnosis, tiene diversos títulos y epítetos tales como El mensajero en la niebla, La eterna calma, Señor de la tranquilidad e Hijo de la noche./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Las medusas, los perros, las tortugas, las lechuzas y los búhos son animales que le son atribuidos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pude observarlo dos veces y más aún, que en una ocasión le conocí como griego, Hypnos suele tener una apariencia que podría rayar lo desalineado, suele ser un hombre joven, de cabello no muy largo y rubio, de tez pálida con ojos tan azules como el cielo, se que su apariencia cambia dependiendo de los mortales pero aquellos cambios son mínimos, más en un Dios de naturaleza tranquila como él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sin embargo Somnus, su apariencia es la de un hombre alto y delgado, con el cabello oscuro, ojos pequeños color avellana, nariz respingada y una voz bastante característica, suele tener un aire de indiferencia, es ese contraste lo más atractivo en él, nunca supe quienes han sido sus amantes y todo lo que supe de él fue a través de sus hijos y de Hécate, llamándolo un ser tranquilo, indiferente a los problemas que haya entre otros Dioses, cuando vi a Somnus eran él y Trivia./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hasta ahora, no puedo evitar sentir escalofríos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aquellos mitos, en los que un Dios se siente atraído por un mortal y tienen un semidiós son reales, lo sé, lo sabemos, de no ser así no estaría escribiendo esto para ti./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Así como entre su descendencia figuran Dioses, también semidioses entre los cuales se encuentran: Erik Weisz mejor conocido como Harry Houdini que es romano, hijo de Somnus, Theda Bara una actriz concebida por Hypnos, Steven Patrick Morrisey (sí, el cantante Morrisey es su hijo, de su contraparte griega, el novelista William Burrougs (griego), el escritor Pedro Calderón de la Barca (romano), el cineasta Luis Buñuel (romano, he visto sus filmes y no me sorprendería incluso que él supiera que es hijo del Dios del sueño) ,el pintor Salvador Dalí (griego), span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMax Ernst (griego) y Jacque Lacan (romano)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eustaccios fue quien me lo dijo una vez que me encontró en una exposición de Dalí, muchos de los semidioses hoy en día no conocen la verdad, el Dios bien pudo adoptar la forma del conyugue de esas mortales o bien, otro mortal no les molestó aceptar a un bastardo en su familia./p 


End file.
